Wild Flower
by firehorse323
Summary: IY x YYH the yyh gang gets a mission to find rin and take her from sesshomaru but the question is can they
1. Rin

**I want to let you all know that there are two people writing this myself firehorse323 and my friend phoenixfiregal so if it takes a long time to update not all my fault k. **

**Let us know what you think. So don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 1 Rin**

Koenma was ordering Yusuke's team around and told them of a young girl that was taken at a very young age by a demon named Sesshomaru, and that she would be about 18 now. "you will find her in the western territories she is protected by two demons one I am sure is going to be Sesshomaru the other one could be any one. To retrieve her you will need the village priestess and her protector the half brother to Sesshomaru his name is Inu-Yasha."

Hiei grumbled something about half-bloods and looked away.

Yoko looked at Koenma "wouldn't Hiei and myself work better then Inu-Yasha?"

"NO, Inu-Yasha knows the girl and how to find her. There is no love shared between the brothers and anyways you won't have to talk to him as long as you talk to the priestess first. The priestess' name is Kagome and your mission is to get Rin away from Sesshomaru to here the dog demon will follow if you take her anywhere else."

Kagome agreed to help but warned that Rin probably wouldn't want to go with them. They were just about to cross over into the west lands when they heard it…

"Boomerang-bone" which Inu-Yasha quickly caught.

Then Kagome yelled, "SONGO, MIRKU! Get Out Here!"

"Ah Lady Kagome it has been a long time." Said the monk

"KAGOME how are you" asked Songo giving her a bone crushing hug. "Oops sorry"

"I am fine how are you all and what are you doing here"

"Feh"

"Naraku was spotted around here we are just following a lead" said Songo

"Feh still hoping to get that hole out of your hand monk"

"Yeah I am is that a problem Inu-Yasha"

"Um…Kagome why are you here, and who are these people?"

"oh I forgot…" "Sesshomaru come out" growled Inu-Yasha

"Hmm… I thought I smelled two half-breeds if it isn't Inu-yasha and the detectives I've been expecting you"

"Rin is coming with us" said Yusuke

"Is she why don't you let her decide for herself she has stayed with me of her own will" said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru Naraku has been seen in the area" said Songo

"All the more reason for her to stay here with me, and the reason I should go"

"ahahahahahah"

"shit Rin" Sesshomaru said as he disappeared


	2. Rain

**Chapter 2 Rain**

When the others got to where Rin was the scene was surprising. A girl with long black hair was holding the reins of a double headed dragon, while Sesshomaru stood between the girl and the fight. The fight was evenly matched with an amazingly beautiful and tall wolf, a dog demon, and Naraku.

"FLAME STRIKE" called out the dog demon as flames flew at Naraku.

"Till we meet again mutt" said Naraku, as he disappeared.

The dog demon and the wolf turned and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Is the lady alright my lord" asked the wolf

"I am fine but what about you two you where the ones fighting not me" stated Rin

"We are fine young lady" said the demon coming out of her bow.

The wolf turned and started to growl and the demon went into a fighters crouch.

"Don't bother they are not a threat" said Sesshomaru

"Hello my name is Rin, and these are my friends Rain and her wolf Storm"

"It is nice to meet you Rin my name is Yoko Kurama, and these are my friends Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara"

"Hi Rin how have you been I haven't seen you in a long time" said Kagome

Mean while Sesshomaru glared at Yoko but it was Hiei that made the first move by disappearing and grabbing Rin only to find a clawed hand around his neck. Looking up to see Rain staring at him, and feeling Rin's weight being lifted off of his arms.

"What do you think you are doing? I didn't hear her say you can touch her." Growled Rain as she lifted Hiei by his neck and through him into a couple of trees.

"I want to go home" said Rin

Sesshomaru nodded to Rain as Storm grew very tall. Then she helped Rin to get on the wolf and jumped on herself. They turned west and disappeared.


	3. Meeting Lady Rin

**Meeting Lady Rin**

Hiei says while rubbing his head "man I hate that girl."

"Then don't attempt to take Rin again without her permission."

Kuwabara starts to laugh "haha Hiei got taken out by a girl."

Hiei goes and disappears and reappears in front of him and punches him in the gut real hard. Yusuke looks at Kuwabara with a little of disgust. While the group tried to talk Sesshomaru into letting them take Rin with them, Yoko Kurama disappeared.

"Um... Rain I was wondering do you think those people will find us?" "I'm not sure my lady but I'm sure our lord will take care of it so please rest."

Yoko Kurama goes to the forest and says, "Hey Kuronue come out already." "Yo fox what are you doing out here, I thought you were on a mission," said bat demon that jumped out of a tree. "I have to talk to you about some things." "Go ahead spill it." The two demons talk for a while then Yoko Kurama leaves. Yoko Kurama heads to the west to try and find the girl and Rin.

"Rin stay here somebody is coming this way so I will take care of this." Rain tells Storm to keep and eye on Rin while she was gone. Yoko was almost there until he ran into the girl that threw Hiei. "Why are you here in the western lands of my lord Sesshomaru?" Rain said. "I'm here to talk to the girl Rin and not here to fight you," Yoko said. "Now what if I don't believe what you are saying, then what?" Rain says with a hint of sarcasm. "Look if I wanted to hurt her, she would already have been hurt. You can be there the whole time I talk to her, all I have is a few questions to ask her that is all." Rain thinks about it for a short time and says, "Wait one moment please." Yoko nods his head ok. Rain called for Storm and in about 5 minutes Storm came and says, "What is it?" "Tell the lord that the fox demon wants to talk to lady Rin and I think he is telling the truth, but I don't want to take the risk, so please ask him what I should do. "Storm nodded and took off to were Sesshomaru was. "I need Storm to get something so please wait until he returns." Yoko said, "alright but if he is not back in 10 minutes I'm going to go talk to Rin."

Storm comes back with a message and tells Rain and she nods in agreement. "Alright these are the terms if I win you all leave and don't return..." pulses. "And if I win?" "If you win you can talk to her and take her with you." "Agreed." Yoko gets ready while Rain stretches. "When you are ready um... What is your name fox?" Rain asked. "The name is Yoko Kurama and yours is?" "Rain." They start to fight with their weapons which both weapons are rose whips, but Rain's is a black rose whip which is rare to see. Yoko used the thorn wheel but Rain blocked it with a regular attack of the rose whip. Rain tried to attack him but he blocked with the same attack. Yoko got Rain on her arm cause she was caught off guard by him. So she gets him back with a punch to the side. They kept matching each others move for move, so they went to a hand to hand combat. They kept fighting for 20 minutes just hand to hand until both of them got to tired to fight anymore, so they called it a drawl. "You're very good Rain, where did you ever learn to fight like that?" "My mother taught me what I know that is until she died, and I have to admit you are very good yourself." Rain then says to Yoko, "well since we tied you can talk to lady Rin, but she is staying with my lord understand?" Yoko nodded in agreement and says, "ok well let us talk to her that way we can get the questions over with, don't you agree Rain?" Rain nodded and asked Storm to transform and take both of them to Rin. "You best hang on Yoko or you are going to fall off," Rain tells him. He just nods and gets on behind her and holds on tight. They arrived outside the castle and Rain said, "Wait here I will get here, Storm keep an eye on him until I get back." Storm nodded and he watched Yoko with a close eye to make sure he caused no trouble. Rain returned with Rin by her side.

"My lady this person, I mean demon wishes to speak to you," Rain said while bowing to her. "What is it that you need to speak to me about?" Rin asked. "Yes well my name is Yoko Kurama, I have just a few questions to ask you Rin." "Her name is lady Rin," Rain says with an attitude. "It's ok Rain he did not know." Rin says kindly. "Alright only because you said so my lady." "Now what are these questions you have to ask and please make them short I have things to do." "Alright first question is when did you meet lord Sesshomaru?" Yoko asked.


	4. Kitsune Chaos

**Chapter 4 Kitsune Chaos**

"I told you that it will be her decision not yours, got it!"

"Ah… Storm what's wrong"

"The fox thief wants to ask Lady Rin and Rain wants to know what you want done?"

"Hmm…suppose detective that those two fight if Rain wins then you leave and don't bother Rin again, but if the fox wins you take Rin and leave"

"Alright"

"Go relay the message to Rain then come back with the results"

"Right" and then disappears

Everyone sits around and waits, and as usual two fights break out the first is between Yusuke and Kuwabara the other was between Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. Yusuke and Kuwabara's fight ended the same as always with Yusuke as victor after a few punches. While Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru keep on fighting with Inu-yasha looking the worst and Sesshomaru did not have a scratch on him. Mean while Kagome was shouting at Inu-yasha to stop fighting at which he promptly ignored and got sat and did a face plant and it was this time that Storm choose to return with the fight results.

"they tied my lord they matched move for move when got in a hit so did the other they then decided that Yoko Kurama would ask Lady Rin some questions but she would stay with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn… leave it to fox boy to take the sorry part of the deal." Grumbled Hiei

"Hello _Lord_ Sesshomaru" said a gold Kitsune as she walked up from the east.

"What do you want_ Lady_ Nyobie?" growled Sesshomaru

"Ever feel like there are too many kitsunes around" stated Hiei

"Two is enough, not too many, not too little, just enough…" claimed Nyobie

"Hn…enough to cause chaos" replied Hiei

at which the kitsune narrowed her gold eyes

"Hey we are just…"

"Shut up detective" said a very annoyed Sesshomaru

"Aw the puppy's getting annoyed" giggled Nyobie

"Enough get out of my territory now fox" growled Sesshomaru

"hehehe you mad at me puppy all I want is to talk to someone intelligent" she said "that's why when a bat told me that a silver kitsune was around I jumped at the chance and came over, so where is he?"

"He is deep in my territory, now leave"

"Fine if you give him a message for me"

"Fine" he growled "as long as you leave"

"Don't get your fir in a not pup, just tell him to stop by and see me" with that she flicked her tails and one floats down Hiei's chin and then she seemed to float away back into her territory.

"what the hell was that about" asked Inu-yasha

"I don't know" said yusuke watching Hiei stare after the Kitsune before hearing him say

"Be glade that is all that she did, I have a feeling that she could do a lot more damage"

"of coarse she can fire demon she rules the eastern territories." Said a bewildered Sesshomaru "it is never that easy to get her to leave"


	5. answers

Meanwhile back to Yoko and Rin.

"About eleven years ago, when he saved me from a pack of man eating wolves" Rin answered. (she is 18 now.)

Yoko asked "why do u stay with Lord Sesshomaru?"

She replied with, "because I have no other family to go and live with."

Yoko looked at Rin with a sad look, then asked her, "why is this Naraku creature after you?" Rin answered with a hint of anger, "I don't know, and if I did do you think the three of us would be talking right now."

Rain said, "I think that is enough questions and that you should be leaving."

Yoko just nodded and left without another word. Yoko stopped then turned around and asked one finial question,

"Rain I was wondering what type of dog demon are you?"

Rain didn't say anything for a minute then said, "that's not your business you understand, NOW LEAVE!"

Yoko just replied with, "alright I'm leaving now, but so you know we will be back to finish our mission or die trying." Yoko walked off to were the group was.

Rin asked "um.. Rain do you think what he said is true?"

Rain didn't say anything at first, "huh, oh I'm not sure but if they try both lord Sesshomaru and myself will stop them!"

Rin asked "Rain I was wondering what type of dog demon are you, I won't tell anyone if you tell me, I promise!"

Rain answered "I don't know all I know is that lord Sesshomaru found me and since then I have served him."

Rin felt bad for Rain cause she didn't know what she was or were she came from.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was on his way back when he bumped into Kuronue. "Hey bat why are you here and not in the dark forest?"

"Because there is a certain sister looking for her brother and she needs to talk to him or there will be hell."

Yoko knew what Kuronue meant by that remark, so he said thanks then kept walking back to the group.

He passed Sesshomaru, but didn't say a word and just kept walking. He got back to the group and told them what he found out. "I have something to tend to, so I will meet up with the rest of you later," Yoko said. The group left while Yoko headed off in another direction. "Hey Yusuke you think it's alright to let him go by himself," asked Kuwabara. "Um... stupid he's a demon I think he can handle himself alright, so shut up and be quite." After that the group walked back in silence. When they got back the group headed off to make a new plan on getting Rin from Sesshomaru.


	6. Reunion

**authors note**

**hi sorry it took so long i had some major computer problems but i hope this makes it up to you the next two chapters are pretty long pheonix and myself have been racking our brains to get this far hope you injoy**

**--Arab**

**Chapter 6 Reunion **

" Hello Nyo" said a handsome silver kitsune

" Yoko why were you in Shessoumaru's territory?" asked a rather curious golden kitsune

" a mission"

" really for whom might I ask?"

" for Koenma"

" What for toddler breathe! Why?"

" Surely you know that I was caught"

" you king of the thieves got caught!"

" yes nearly killed actually by a hunter"

"then how do I see you before me brother"

"before I was killed I fled to earth and shared the body of a human boy until I was strong enough to leave it behind"

"Hmm… so what do you have to do for Koenma?"

"bring Rin to him"

"the little girl that Sesshomaru has why does he want her, she is very hyper active, sweet mind, but hyper."

"anything else"

"yeah, how could you lose to a dog."

"I didn't lose we tied."

"you didn't win…"

"but I didn't lose… what do you mean to a dog, you make it sound like a bad thing"

"are you that weak brother or was she that strong?"

"she was strong"

"I see... mind if I go back to spirit world with you?"

"why?"

"I need to talk to Koenma"

"are you sure?"

"Yes I need to talk to him about something"

"very well its not like you need my permission"

"well a travel companion would be nice"

"then shall we go" Yoko chuckled

with Koenma

"Hello there can I help you?" asked Koenma

"Yes you can tell me why you want Lady Rin!" said an upset Rain

"Well... um... you see..." said Koenma trying to stall for time

"well what!" said Rain getting pissed

the dectives choose this time to walk in

"we will finish this later pacifier breath" said Rain as she walked out stunning everyone into silence.

Nyobie had been about to walk in when Rain walked out all she saw was her back but that was enough to remember...

Flashback

A little dog demon was running hurt and lost in fox territory Kuronue flying overhead looking for Nyobie swouped down and carried her back to camp where she was seen by the camp doctor who after a while said he could do nothing for her and left her by which time Yoko and Nyobie showed up and started to work on her wounds. Together Nyo and Yoko were able to heal her in a weeks time she left after that night.

end Flashback

'That was one hundred and fifty years ago and yet she looks the same'

Nyobie was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice a short fire demon watching her.

"What are you doing vixen?"

"Wha... you do know it is very rude to interrupt someone when they are thinking"

"At least I asked I didn't have to you know... why are you here"

"Does that matter to you shortie"

"If you were not Kurama's sister I would kill you for that last comment"

"I do beleave that Pacifier Breath is waiting for you" said Nyobie laughing

"Hn"

"Oh don't be like that cutey" she said before walking in and scaring Koenma

"N-N-N-Nyobie w-what d-do y-you w-want"

at his stammering she grinned

"Aw... I just wanted to see how a toddlar can handle a little stress... thats all" playing innocent

Hiei and the others watched wondering what was going on while Yoko was chuckling at the expression in Koenma's face

"Ok sis I think that is enough its time to get down to business"

"SIS YOU MEAN SHE'S YOUR SISTER YOKO DAMN SHES HOT" yelled Kuwabara not quite believing what he heard

"Yes Kuwabara she is my sister and you say that again and I will kill you" Yoko said as he cracked his knuckles

"Don't get your claws dirty bro I could kill him a lot slower and cleaner" said Nyo as red flashed in her eyes

"Uh... I think I might enjoy that to much babe" said Kuwabara not catching the hint of torcher at the last comment it was Hiei that knocked Kuwabara out for a couple of hours

"Hn next time it will be days baka"

"What did you say shirmp"

"Um... you guys this is an office not a gym" said Koenma a bit sheepishly

"Hn..."

"Yeah yeah you just don't want me to beat the shrimp"

"Hn you wish"

"Ok what are we going to do about the Sesshoumaru and Rin stiuation" yell Yusuke getting everybodies attention to the matter back on hand

"Not much to do when Sesshoumaru makes up his mind the stubborn full doesn't move" said Nyobie

"Well looks like we got a fight on our hands then" said Yusuke

"Are you insane... Koenma how much do they know about Sesshoumaru?" asked a worried Kitsune

"Um... not much I'm afriad"

"Well they need to know before they go to face Sesshoumaru what they will be up aguanst"

"Well when Yusuke's made up his mind..."

"you don't even know do you"

"Well actually no I don't"

"Sesshomaru is an upper "A" class demon that weilds the Tenseiga"

"the what"said Yusuke and Kuwabara

"The Tenseiga is a very powerful fang in the shape of a sword used to heal one hundred demons in one slash thus making Sesshomaru nearly imopsible to beat, to put it into terms that you two idiots understand the sword wont let him die"

"Ya ya what ever you need to chill out little fox" said Yusuke

"DON'T..."

"Don't talk to my little sister like that" said Yoko WACK! Yoko did a face plant

"I can take care of myself Yoko" then Nyobie rounds onto Yusuke "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE I AM TALLER THAN YOU AND IF YOU DO SESSHOMARU WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS!" she yelled than disappeared

"yeah whatever we got a fight to win" said Yusuka then he turned and left ignoring Nyobie's warning.


	7. fight in the forest

chapter 7

**Fight **in the **Forest**

Sesshomaru and Yusuke glare at each other and fail to notice Kuwabara move to strike which unfortunitly for him is rebounded by Rain and sent right back ten times stronger then the orginal attack.

"how much is she holding back I wounder?" said Nyobie as she walked behind Yoko.

"I didn't think you were coming sis" said Yoko with a chuckle then went more serously, "she didn't do any of this agunst me"

"Then it really wasn't a draw! and she probally likes you big brother" said Nyobie with a casual shruge earning an evil glare from Rain and a look of shock from Yoko. Rain was so ingrossed in Nyo and Yoko's conversation that she was surprised to find that Sesshomaru had slamed Yusuke into her with such force that they both hit a tree and moved it back a little.

"Damn you idiot!" yelled a very mad Rain

"Bad day Yusuke here comes the_ whip of light _hope you like hell" said a rather bored vixen

"Now Die" said Seshomaru as the whip flashed toward Yusuke but never hits

"what in the three worlds happened?" asked a rather puzzled Hiei

"Um... Rain happened" said Nyo in shock

"I think it is time for Yusuke to disappear" said Nyo as she grabbed him and vanished before the smoke cleared.

"RAIN WHY DID YOU BLOCK MY ATTACK!" yelled Sesshomaru

"where in hell did she take him!" growled Rain

"_Diamond Shards_" a bright flash was seen before both Sesshomaru and Rain were nocked out

"um... it might be a good idea to leave before they come to" said a rather sencible Nyobie

""yes... that would be a good idea" said Yoko as he picked up Kuwabara and followed Nyobie and Hiei through a portal to Spirit World.

"Hey Nyo when did you get strong?" asked Yoko

"I have been strong"

"How come you never showed it"

"Because I never wanted or needed to before"

"I see... does Kuronue know?"

"Hell if I know! Who knows what the hell he Knows, or how he knows it! hes not the type that judges a person by what they look like or how they act"

"Oh and Yoko please don't bring him into this or I may have to kill you. Have a good day Hiei" said Nyobie as she disappeared

"Hn... so who is Kuronue?"

"a bat demon that my sister loves" said Yoko with a shruge at which Hiei growled

"what you thought you had a chance at her shrimp" said a voice

Yoko in his own world said "I wonder why Rain blocked that attack?"

"Need you ask Yoko Kurama?" said the voice again this time catching Yoko's attention

"Kuronue if Nyo found you here she would..." but he got cut off by Kuronue

"...she would kill you I know I was in the tree the whole time Yoko" said Kuronue as he jumped down and stood at full hight in front of Hiei dorfting him by at least a good two feet.

"so Yoko who is the shrimp with the toy sword?"

"hn..." said Hiei and brought his fist back to punch himbut never gets to thanks to Nyobie showing up and punching both Hiei and Kuronue in the back of the head

"ow what was that for vixen?"

"yah really foxy that hurt?"

as they said this they were rubbing the back of their heads where there is now a huge bump on each of their heads.

"hahaha little boys can be idiots some times" said a voice in the clouds

" I agree with you Rain, no offence for knocking you out right?"

"RAIN" yelled a suddenly consense Kuwabara, "Where is she, where is she"

"um... look up baka" said Rain as she droped a rock. Kuwabara looks up just in time to get the rock full in the face. " none taken"

" so bats what are you doing here?" asked Nyobie turning the subject

"I sensed you and then Yoko so I came to see you two"

as he was talking Rain jumped down landing next to Kuwabara who started to move and knocked her off balance and into Yoko. Who willingly caught her even though she slapped his hands away. She then managed to stand up and took a step foward and slipped on the rock she had droped onto Kuwabara and fell on to Yoko again. This time allowing him to help her up as she rubs the back of her head, she starts to move and is pushed back down into Yoko by Kuronue as he is set apoun by Nyobie.

"What do I look like a stinking Pinball!" stated Rain as she got up and walked over to Yusuke and started to heal him.

Mean while Hiei had watched the whole thing and was rather amused by it all and picked up Nyobie bride style and took off as fast as he could till he was stoped by Storm and blocked at every pass by the wolf finally he said "move wolf"

"Hey shrimp put my girl down" yelled Kuronue which he did then drew his sword and attacked they got within five feet of each other and stoped they couldn't move any closer.

"Nyo please let me kill him" "no! you two don't even know each others names and you want to kill each other."

"your right Nyo how silly of us my name is Kuronue what is yours"

"Hiei" and he disappeared

"Damn he is pissed" said Yusuke

"intresting I've never seen Hiei do anything like that" said Yoko a little amused and quite annoyed about his friends fighting over his sister

"oh sorry about that Yusuke I forgot about you but I guess Rain didn't though" said Nyobie with a smile

"Hmm... the plot around Rain thinkens first she blocks Sesshomaru's attack then she heals Yusuke. Purhaps she is not as bad as everyone makes her to be"

"I have a feeling you are right bats" said Nyobie


	8. All for rin

Chapter 8 All for Rin

Rain heads back to the west to face Lord Sesshomaru. When she arrives she gets a rude welcome from Sesshomaru.

"Why did you save that human Rain?"

"Well I figured we could get more answers why they wanted Lady Rin, if he was alive!"

"Very well but next time let the human die understand."

"Of course my lord," Rain said then she left to head to spirit world to talk to Koenma. Koenma was talking to Yusuke and group to see how the mission was going so far.

"I see so all you could do was talk to her for a short time, very well I like you all to come back right away to finish telling me what happened," Koenma said.

The group heads to spirit world and tells Koenma all that happened.

"That's the whole story," said Kuwabara.

"Alright I like you all to continue the mission and watch out for this Rain character and for Sesshomaru also understand."

Everyone shook their heads then left.

"I think Yoko is going to have problems staying away from Rain," Kuwabara said to Yusuke. "Yeah and so will you stupid," Yusuke said.

"I will not cause I know where my priorities are unlike everyone else," Kuwabara said.

Hiei and Yoko give Kuwabara and evil glare for that comment. Meanwhile Nyobie kept a close eye on Rain to see what she was up to this time. Rain was just outside of were Koenma was, so she asked Storm to wait outside while she talked to the toddler. Koenma was just about to work on some paperwork when Rain walked in the room.

"Rain how nice of you to stop by what is it that you need."

"I told you I come back for the information I wanted to know."

"Oh and what information is that may I ask."

"Like why are you wanting lady Rin and why you sent weak humans and demons to get her?"

Koenma didn't say a word all he did was try to delay until he could call for the group. "Stop wasting my time and tell me why you want lady Rin now."

"I'm sorry but I'm not able to tell you why because that is private information."

Rain was getting very mad because she was tired of hearing excuses. "I don't care if it's private information or not I want you to tell me right now understand!"

"I'm sorry but I will not tell you, so you must leave now."

Just then Rain grabbed Koenma by the neck and was about to punch him in the face. Just as she goes to punch him Nyobie came in the room.

"I see that you gotten yourself in a tight spot Koenma," Nyobie said.

"What do you want fox demon I'm busy here."

"Oh I can see that but I can't let you hurt him, because he is only a toddler after all."

Rain throws Koenma back into his chair and leaves.

"Thank you Nyobie how can I repay you for that?" said Koenma.

"Don't worry I'll let you know when you can repay me," she said with a snicker. Then Nyobie left without another word and past Botan who started to walk into the room. Botan walked in to see Koenma a little shook up.

"What's wrong lord Koenma?"

"Oh... nothing now what is it that you came to see me about Botan?" he asked.

Meanwhile the group is trying to come up with a plan to get Rin from Sesshomaru without getting killed in the process.

"Hn don't forget we need to get by this Rain character also" said Hiei.

"Yes but the main one is Sesshomaru then comes Rain," said Yoko.

"What about that little green guy?" asked Kuwabara. "We don't need to worry about him he is real weak," Yusuke said.

"Yeah like one of us." Hiei said.

"What did you say shorty" yelled Kuwabara.

"Just that you are weak," Hiei said.

Then the two started fighting and while they were fighting Yusuke and Yoko watched them. After about 5 minutes both Yusuke and Yoko stopped them. They decided to go and put their plan into action. They started to head to were Rin was at. Rain got back to find Rin picking flowers and Jaken close by watching over her.

"I will watch over her now master Jaken," said Rain.

"That's fine with me, just make sure nothing happens to her cause if something does lord Sesshomaru will..."

"I know very well what will happen master Jaken if she is taken, now if you will excuse me I need to go and watch over lady Rin now." Rain told him then walked over to Rin to help her pick flowers. Just a little while later Sesshomaru came up to the two and said, "Rin will you please leave for a minute I have to talk to Rain."

"Of course lord Sesshomaru," then she walked off.

"Yes my lord you needed to talk to me."

"Now why is this Koenma character wanting to kidnap Rin."

"I asked him but he would not answer me and when I was about to beat it out of him that girl fox demon interfered."

"I see will I think you will have to go and get the information from that group instead, so go and find out why right away understand."

Rain bowed and said, "yes my lord I will leave right now and get as much information from them as I can." Rain then leaves and heads off on Storm to find the group and get the information her lord wants.

"How far is the place this Rin girl is at?" said Kuwabara.

"About a half hour longer unless we run the whole time then it will be 15 minutes." said Yoko.

Just then a demon was falling from the sky and they landed in front of the group. "What the hell." said Yusuke. Just as Yusuke said that the demon stood to their full height and a wolf landed behind them.

"Rain it's you my beloved." yelled Kuwabara. When he ran to her she punched him in the face and said, "tell me why that toddler wants Rin now."


	9. A NEW member?

"Tell me why that toddler wants Lady Rin now!"

"that is a good question one we should find out for ourselves." Said Yoko

"WHAT! You are on a mission and… and you don't even know why the toddler wants her!" said a shocked Rain

"That's about the gist of it" said Yusuke

"From what I got he thinks that she was kidnapped at a young age by Sessh…" Yoko was interrupted by an upset Rain, "He did not take her he… he saved her, she was a mute and… her parents were killed by robbers… and he was injured by Inu-Yasha and she found him… and tried to save him but couldn't and was beaten by some villagers and then wolves attacked the village and killed everyone including her and Lord Sesshomaru saved her… and she has been by his side ever sense."

Yoko smiled "thank you I thought their was more to it then we were told"

"Why you... you... Err just die" said Rain as she attacked Yoko which is exactly what he expected her to do he deflected her attack and made it impossible for her to move which only served to make her mad.

"DAMN you... damn you to hell" she shouted

"Thats not nice" said Kuronue as he and Nyobie jumped out of the tree they were in

"DAMN both of you kitsunes you both go to HELL!" yell Rain loader strugling to get free

"The information that you are seeking they don't have" said Nyobie

"How would you know your worse then him" Rain growled once at Nyobie and then at Yoko

"This is not Koenma's case" said Kuronue

"Koenma started it" said an inraged Rain

"No it was never his to begin with" said Kuronue

"And just how do you know that Bat demon!"

"Think on it princess" said Kuronue then turned to Nyobie "I need to speak with you" then dissappaered Nyobie one step behind him.

"Are you happy now Rain we don't know anything," said a pissed off Yusuke

"Fine just let me go" when she said that Yoko let her go. she turned to leave then stopped and looked at Yoko and said, "You look fimilar to me now that i think about it... but I don't know for sure I can't rememberif it was you or not" and with that she turned on her heel and disappeared leaving a blue rose in her place. Yoko reached down and picked it up upon touching the rose...

----------Flash Back---------

A young girl left the camp in the middle of the night all that she left was a memory and a blue rose.

----------End Flash Back---------

--------------with Koenma-------------

"Please father can I tell them they will want answers that I can not give them otherwise"

"NO"

"then let me work the case with them" said Koenma with determination on his face

"I can see the determination on your face so you may go but you will be called _Amneok _and I willput a spell on you that will make it so that the Jr. will not show untill you step on spirt world ground once more." said King Enma, "Now begon before I change my mind"

"Yes Father," said Koenma as he bows then makes a ouick exit.

-------------------Koenma's office--------------

"Hey Botan were is the royal dipper wearer at" asked a pissed Yusuke

"Talking with King Enma"

no sooner did she get those words out that he walked in

"Yusuke I will ignore that remark but atleast you are on time this time"

Yusuke looked confused at this "you did not call us we came to find out why we have to get this Rin chick"

"I don't know my father wanted you all on this mission and he wont tell me why. So I am to go with you all to demon world but for my protection I am to be called _Amneok_" said Koenma saddly Hiei, Botan, and Yoko fell anime style twiching and Yusuke started laughingat the new name.

"amnkeo what" said a confused Kuwabara

"Amneok, Koenma backwards very clever" said Yoko the first to recover

"Yes shall we go" said Koenma

"hn what about your face mark go to demon world with it and you will be the target of every demon in demon world" said Hiei indifferently

"My father spelled it when I leave spirit world it will disappear when I return so will it"

"Then shall we go" said Yoko

"Yes lets go" said Yusuke getting a little sick of all this talk

"Oh Botan I need you to find out all you can about Rain"

"Ok will do sir"


	10. trouble in the past

Amneok (aka Koenma) and group were headed to meet Kagome and her group at the village, were the priestess Kaede lived in. When they were almost there they saw the bone eaters well and saw Kagome coming out of the well.

"Kagome, why are you climbing out of a well?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke I thought you were going to meet your boss." Kagome said while getting help out of the well from Yoko.

"We did and now we came back to try and convince Rin to come back with us."

"Fh. If you ask me I say we fight Sesshomaru and take the girl." Hiei said.

"You would get your butt kicked by my beloved Rain before you could even get to fight Sesshomaru." Kuwabara said. The two got in another fight and while they argued Amneok asked Kagome, "I was wondering would you have an idea to why Naraku would want the young girl Rin?"

Kagome thought for a second while the group headed to the village then said, "Actually the only reason I could think of is to get to Sesshomaru."

"Why would you say something like that Kagome?" Amneok asked.

"Well the reason is because, Naraku likes to absorb strong demons to make them part of his body; so he can become even stronger."

"I see thank you very much, now we may be closer to solving this case."

"I was wondering who you are anyway."

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Amneok; I was put on this mission to find out as much as possible about the young girl and what her relationship is with Sesshomaru and why Naraku might want the young girl." About 5 minutes later they arrived in the village to be greeted by an angry Inuyasha.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Rain came by saying that the next time you guys show up that you all will be killed and that includes us Kagome."He then turned to Yoko,"I almost forgot she left this for you fox, saying that next time she will not be so kind." Inuyasha said as he tossed a blue rose at Yoko.

"Who is the new guy?"

"Oh he is Amneok; he is here to find out all he can about Rin." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Kagome you are back how was your trip?" Sango asked.

"Ah Kagome it is good to see you are alright." Miroku said.

"Kagome you are back; did you bring me candy?" Shippo asked. Yoko was thinking about earlier when Kagome came out of the well.

"Kagome I was thinking is the well like a portal to your home or your time?" Yoko asked.

"Yes it is."

"Then that means you come from modern Japan. I was wondering why your clothes were different from your friends." Yoko said.

Kuwabara walked up to Kagome and said, "You are so beau…" Inuyasha knocked Kuwabara out before he could finish his sentence. The rest of the group just shook their heads in disappointment.

"I think we got another Miroku on our hands." Shippo said joking.

"What is that supposed to mean Shippo?" Miroku said while giving Shippo an evil look.

"Just that you flirt with every beautiful young girl you meet like him." Shippo said while pointing at Kuwabara who was still out cold.

Sango just nodded her head in agreement and Miroku hit Shippo on the head. Sango hit Miroku with her Hiraikotsu for hitting Shippo and feeling her butt.

"Does he do that often?" Yoko asked Sango.

"Almost every day." She said.

"I would like to know if you would be kind enough to help us with the mission." Amneok asked Kagome.

"Sure that is not a problem with me."

"I will come along as well if that is alright?" Sango asked.

"Of course not, the more we have the better chance we can complete the mission." Amneok said.

"Well if Sango and Kagome are going then I think I should come as well; that is to make sure nothing bad happens to them." Miroku said.

"Alright that is fine; we will leave in two days, if that is alright with you lady Kaede?" Amneok asked.

"Aye that is fine, stay as long as ye like." Kaede said.

"Fh I guess I will go; only to make sure nothing happens to Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I'm glad you are coming; now we can most likely complete the mission for sure." Amneok said.

That night while the group was asleep somebody went in the village and kidnapped a member of the Urameshi group. The next morning Yusuke and his friends were looking for the person who was missing. They decided to go and ask Inuyasha and his group to see if they saw their missing member.

"Hey, Kagome have you seen Amneok?" Yusuke asked.

"No I have not, why what is wrong Yusuke?"

"He is not in the village Yusuke or the forest where the well is." Yoko said.

"What is going on out here?" Shippo asked.

"Amneok is missing and we can not find him anywhere." Yusuke said.

"He was kidnapped by…" Inuyasha started to say until he was cut off.

"He was kidnapped by me; you will not get him back until you have all the information about why your boss wants lady Rin."

"Rain, why kidnap Amneok and not one of us instead?" Yoko asked.

"Because if Koenma won't tell you, then King Enma will, that is if he does not want anything bad to happen to Amneok." Rain said then left without another word.

The group got a call short time after from Botan telling them that King Enma found out about the kidnapping. He said that they were to get Amneok along with the girl to him right away. Yusuke and group knew that it was going to just get worse now. Then it did, just then Koga showed up and started a fight with Inuyasha over Kagome. Half way through their fight Koga realized there were strangers.

"Who are you people?" Koga asked.

"That is none of your business wolf." Hiei said.

Koga turned to look to see Hiei looking at him with a glare.

"Who do you think you are pipsqueak?" Koga asked while looking down at Hiei.

"I could cut you into pieces in a blink of an eye." Hiei said while giving Koga an evil glare.

Both Hiei and Koga started to fight each other instead. They were about into a fist fight until Yoko and Kagome stopped them. Yoko grabbed Hiei and Kagome stepped in front of Koga.

"Kagome I will be back for you, until then I will let the mutt protect you." Koga said and took off.


	11. getting there

Chapter 11

"Damn it" said an enraged Yusake, "How the fucking hell do we face Enma and finish this now!"

"Nyobie, Kuronue how nice to see you two again…"

"You better not be here to fuck things up again" interrupted Inu-yasha

"Actually we came to warn you that Sesshomaru is on the war path" they said then turned to leave

"Yo you two could at least help" stated Yusake

"Well let's see one of YOUR team gets kidnapped by Sesshomaru, and then Sesshomaru goes on the war path… I don't like the situation… but (looks at Inu-yasha and Kagome) their quest will be done when yours is…"

"What how do you know!"

"My dear Inu-yasha do you mind, Kagome you must do something about his manners they are atrocious, now where was I… oh yes, yes of course yes I will help you" said Nyobie confidently

"I shall help as well" stated Kuronue

"Hn" was all Hiei said out loud

'They know something that they are not telling us'

'Yes but we will find out by observing the areas that we go through' thought Yoko

'Your learning' thought Nyobie to the two demons

with Rin

Lord Sesshomaru sent Rain and Storm somewhere then he took Ah-um and left her with Jaken alone in the Castile. She was in the court yard when he appeared,

"Kohaku… is that you" asked an excited Rin

He nodded his head and held out a hand to her

"I am sorry I wont leave Lord Sesshomaru" she said and turned to walk back into the castile only to find that she could not move her legs she looked at him then at her legs to see a chain in his hands that wrapped around her legs. That was the last thing that she saw, everything went black.

with Rain

That was easy to easy. The young ruler slept like the dead, and was also a dead weight to carry. 'But we are here' she thought to herself. She took the young ruler to the room that was to serve as his prison then went to find Jaken and relieve him of guard duty. By the time she found him he was out could and Rin was no where to be found with in the Castile grounds. At this realization Rain went into a fit of rage and Roared in anger at Jaken who chooses this horrible time to wake with a massive headache and he had a feeling that it was going to get worse.

with Sesshomaru

He had gone out scouting the boarders leaving Jaken to keep a tab on Rin. But something had happened, he could smell it, just as he was thing this over when he heard Rain's roar and was back at the Castile in time to stop Rain from killing Jaken.

"Ah thank…" Jaken started to say

Sesshomaru then grabbed Jaken by the neck "where is she?" he said in a cool voice that had the chill of Glacier in it but his eyes he could see the anger and the lust to kill

Jaken gulped then said looking his master right in the eyes, "I don't know my lord, s-she was in the garden a-and then it went black" in his rage Sesshomaru throw Jaken right through one of the castile walls then he noticed it, the smell that had been there the whole time but he had not detected.

"NARAKU! Rain take the boy back to the fools then meet up with me tonight will be the end of Naraku" said Sesshomaru then he left

"As you command my lord" she said bowing to where he had just left

She then returned to the cell to fetch Koenma. She walked into the small room to see him standing there

"What is going on out there" he asked

"It doesn't matter" Rain snapped at him, "You're going back to your group now"

"…um ok don't you…" he stopped when he saw the look on her face

"Let's go before I kill you got it" she said

"Going" he replied weakly

This time was a little different, besides the fact that Koenma was awake this time and not so much a dead weight, they also ran into some of Naraku's minor demons that were trying to stop them from reaching the others.

"Damn it how dare they I am not in the mood so… DIE!" yelled Rain getting even madder as they moved forward with the reuniting of Koenma and his team.

"Finally, now go say hi" said Rain then both Storm and Rain disappeared

"Hello Koenma has Rain left already?" said Nyobie as she appeared beside him

"Wha… oh… um… yes she has" said Koenma getting over his scare

"Damn oh well go back to the group I will be there shortly, oh don't tell them anything until I get back. Ok?" said Nyobie as she disappeared into the forest

"Hey everyone I am back I think" said Koenma still unsure at what was going on

"Great now where did that damn fox go I will kill her for lying to us" stated Inu-Yasha

"Lie she did no such thing she said 'your mission will be done when theirs is' their mission is not to get Amneok but to get Rin" said Kuronue

"Yeah so" stated Inu-Yasha

"So therefore I didn't lie" said a miffed Nyobie as she appeared behind Inu-Yasha, "so Amneok what is going on with Sesshomaru. I mean why did he release you?"

"I heard them say something about Naraku die and a bunch of angered roars" said Amneok sheepishly

Nyobie and Kuronue looked at one another "SHIT" they both said then Nyobie added as she left "I did find Rains trail we need to follow it now or never"

"What is going on you two" said Inu-Yasha

"We'll explain on the way" said Kuronue taking off after Nyobie

"Hey wait up" said Kurama as he and the others took off after the two demons

When they caught up the two explained their theory about Rin and Naraku

"That is bad let's get going" said Yusake picking up speed

They followed Rains trail to the meeting place with Sesshomaru

"Well what now Nyobie we lost them" stated Inu-Yasha

"Watch and learn puppy" said Nyobie she then whistled a low silent call that sent Shippo off the deep end.

"What is wrong with Shippo? Yo Fox what did you do to him?" said Inu-Yasha

"Sorry Shippo" said Kurama as he picked up Shippo and held him and stroked his head till he calmed down once he was he put him on his shoulder

"Ah there you are my friend" said Nyobie

"What do you need Nyobie?" said the Fox spirit that had appeared before Nyobie

"Hunter can you find Naraku's castle?"

"Yes"

"Let me refrain the question, will you take us to Naraku's Castle?" said Nyobie

"Follow" he said then added looking at Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kuwabara "any that are demons should carry those that aren't" then took off

"Alright let's go" said Nyobie as she made to follow Hunter

"Wait I am going with you" said Kuwabara

"Sorry Kuwabara but what did I tell you about my sister?" said Kurama growling at him

"Then who'll go with me" as soon as he said that he found himself in the air following

Nyobie "What the hell"

"Will you calm down you idiot or they will know that we are following them" said Sango giving Miroku a look that asked why did you have to bring him up here with us

By the time that they got to the castle Kuwabara had successfully gotten all of the women human and otherwise pissed.

"We are here anything else Nyo?" Hunter asked

"Would you mind sticking around Hunter we might need you help again" asked Nyobie

"Sure I could always stay with you kinda like storm" he replied

"That is nice but how do we get in the barrier?" asked Yusake

"That is the easy part" said Inu-Yasha as he drew the Tetsusaiga and then raised it over his head the sword turned red and he brought it down on to the barrier. The barrier shattered upon contact with the Tetsusaiga.

"hey it wasn't as strong as it had been all of the times before" said Inu-Yasha

"That is because Sesshomaru is already here" said Kuronue


End file.
